


Oh, Pink

by shiroroses



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Black is the Imposter, F/M, Fear, Fingerfucking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long Tongue, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pink uses She/They pronouns, Smut, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, monster fucking, monster tongue, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroroses/pseuds/shiroroses
Summary: Two imposters have killed off Cyan and White. No one knows either one or that there’s even two. Pink runs into Black, one of the Imposters, and does what he says.
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Oh, Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Black is inspired by Corpse Husband and Pink is inspired by me I guess since I always do Pink in game. She’s a brown skin beauty and he’s a sexy dude. Enjoy!

The sound of crewmates running filled the hallway as Pink and Red ran to the emergency button after finding White brutally murdered. 

Lime found Cyan a couple hours before and couldn’t handle the inevitability of being murdered so Lime made themselves out to be the Imposter and was sent out into space but now that White was gone, they all knew they were screwed. 

“Red, go on! I’ll watch you from here,” Pink yelled out and Red nodded to her as the lights started to turn off. 

“Pink!” Red tried to backtrack but the door locked them by Medbay while Pink was stuck by Upper Engine.

“I’m fine! Stay safe and meet me by the button. I’ll try to fix the lights.” 

Red was still unsure but knew Pink could handle themselves.

The pink crewmate made her way down to electrical but was trapped by lower engine. “I can’t see a damn thing,” they muttered.

“I can help,” Black popped up behind Pink, startling the unsuspecting crewmate.

“You scared me! Okay, let’s get to electrical; the doors should be opening anytime now.” Pink put their hands against the door and felt it open and tried to walk forward but Black wrapped their arms around Pink’s waist. 

“Oh, Pink,” he whispered as he pulled a knife out, holding it against Pink’s throat.

“No, please, no,” she started to plead quietly and he shushed her as they heard some crewmates walk to electrical in front of them. 

Black dragged Pink behind the engine and hid them both. 

The lights turned back on. Red finally got to the button and pressed it. 

An alarm blared, signaling everyone to the cafeteria.

“Meet me in Comms after this. No one will see us there. I’ll kill you if you say anything.” Black threatened Pink, but she was too defiant to listen.

“Fuck you. I’m telling them all,” they walked off until they felt Black’s hands around their throat. 

“Oh,” he said in a sultry, deep voice, “you’ll be quiet because I’m not the only one here killing and if you want to stay alive, you better come to Comms.” 

Pink melted at his voice for a second then snapped out of it. “There’s two of you guys?” Pink sighed, “Just know that Red will be in security to make sure you’re caught if you kill me there.” 

Black smirked behind his helmet.

“Of course.” 

—

The meeting wasn’t fruitful. Red reported that White was in Reactor and everyone had a believable alibi so no one was voted off the ship.

Red grabbed Pink’s arm and asked, “You were really quiet. Did something happen?”

Pink shook their head. “No... I have to go to Comms with Black so can you watch from security? The killer seems hanging around the right side of the ship.” 

Red looked at Black approach them, towering over them and Pink. “Pink, hurry.” 

“Of course, Red, I’ll meet you in security after our task is done.” 

Red patted Pink on the shoulder before walking off. 

“If you ratted me out, just know I’ll kill Red slowly as you watch.” 

“What the fuck, Black? I didn’t. Now let’s go,” Pink insisted.

They walked down from cafeteria and walked to the Communication room. 

“Now, what do you want?” Pink asked.

Black closed the door as soon as she stopped talking. 

“I want to do so much. But first,” Black took off his helmet, showing off his black hair and a face straight out of nightmares. Half of his smile was normal while the other half had his teeth and his gums exposed and a phantom-like gas covering the half of his face with the exposed bones. One of his eyes was red while the other one was all black. 

Pink stepped back in fear but took a deep breath.

“Your turn.” He told her.

Pink took off her helmet, revealing pink shoulder length hair and pale, brown skin. Her eyes were both brown and her pink eyelashes were long and full.

“Wow, it’d be a shame to kill a beauty like you.” 

Pink scoffed at Black’s comment. He walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. She felt something sharp cut her cheek then noticed his index finger turned into a blade.

She didn’t flinch as he cut a small X on her cheek and the blood dripped on her suit.

“I’d love to cut you up but for now, I’ll just make you scream.” 

Pink was scared then realized he didn’t want to make her scream by torture.

“You think you can make me scream? Never in a million years,” Pink tried to act tough as his tongue extended from his mouth and licked her bleeding wound.

“Well,” he pushed Pink against the wall behind them, “get naked and we’ll see what you have to say.” 

The crewmate wanted to punch him but knew she’d die in an instant so she played along.

“Fine,” she shrugged him off of her and started slipping out of the space suit.

She had a white T-shirt and athletic shorts on underneath but no bra or underwear. Pink crossed their arms to keep their nipples from showing but Black swatted her arms away.

“So perky,” he made a gross remark, making her roll her eyes. 

“Hurry this up. I don’t have all day.”

He slipped his suit off, revealing a black shirt and shorts, both accentuating his muscles.

She looked him up and down, his stomach catching her attention the most since it had a huge mouth on it but it seemed to be stuck in a smile.

“Pink, I’ve had my eye on you for so long,” he leaned in to whisper in her ear. She shuddered at his voice and as much as she hated him, she couldn’t deny how sexy his voice was. 

“Was this why he got away with so much even though he’s always suspicious?” She thought to herself. Black trailed his hands from her chest to her crotch, slipping his hand in her shorts.

He commented on how wet she was already but she just ignored him. She looked at his crooked smile, his eyes staring into hers as he slipped a finger in her sex.

Pink gripped his shoulders and winced as he curled his finger inside her. 

“Baby, it’s okay. There’s no cameras so you can show me your face, writhing in pleasure because of me.” 

She hated his smugness and grabbed his head to bring it in for a kiss, to shut him up. His long tongue licked her lips before they kissed. 

She felt his tongue explore her mouth, turning her on even more. Her pussy clenched around his finger, making him smile during their kiss.

“Pink, let’s see if you can take two more,” he groaned as he fit two more fingers inside, making her cry out. Her legs felt like they’d fall out from under her and he held her closer.

“Wrap your legs around me, it’ll help.” 

She nodded and lifted her legs up one by one. Black pressed them both closer to the wall and pumped his fingers in her at a pace that he could tell she loved.

He used his tongue to lick a stripe up her neck, making her moan and throw her head back.

“Oh, such a good girl,” he whispered in his deep voice. 

That sent her over the edge. He felt her quiver and clench around his fingers as she came, a mangled cry escaping her mouth.

She squirmed in his grasp as he continued finger fucking her and Pink cried out so loud, she covered her mouth in fear someone outside would hear.

“I knew I’d make you scream,” he taunted as her body shook against his.

“Y-you’re still an ass,” Pink stuttered out and leaned against his shoulder.

He pulled out his fingers and licked his fingers clean before kissing her again.

“You’re too beautiful to die. I’ll make sure it’s just the two of us.” He cupped her cheek in his hand, Pink rubbing against it.

Something about his voice made her want to agree with anything he said. Of course she wanted Red to stay alive but Pink wanted Black now. 

Only Black.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of rushed but I hope y’all like it. I have other fanfics I need to finish but I wanted to write this real quick.


End file.
